Forever
by OneWorld-OneDream
Summary: NejiTen, How they have loved and lived. In 1 sentence format. R&R please. Flames welcome


**Okay I decided to make a NejiTen fic about a drawing I saw. It's my current avi, but if you go onto photobucket you can find it there... so yeah. I will be updating my KuroganeXTomoyo story soon, I hope. I just needed to do something different. I have been reading sooo many NejiTen fics. Its bad for my health. Okay well here you go.**

**Disclaimer: Ch'yeah right...**

Everyday:

Everyday I see him. I see that Boy. That boy I love.

Love:

They all say He loves me back. I don't think they are right.

Right:

He is always right. He always knows whats best.

Best:

He is the best friend I could every ask for. He is always there.

There:

No matter what, He always waits for me to come to training.

Training:

It all started that one training session. We almost kissed.

Kissed:

I had jumped off the branch, and thrown some Kunai. I missed, then fell.

Fell:

I fell for a long time, but I never hit the ground.

Ground:

He caught me. He then set me down and asked if I was alright.

Alright:

Of course I was. He had saved me from hurting myself... again.

Again:

I am always clumsy, for a kunoichi that is. He is always there for the rescue.

Rescue:

We continued to train until nightfall.

Nightfall:

I was tired. So was he. We at down on the hillside and watched the stars.

Stars:

He looked at me. His eyes were gleaming. He looked happy.

Happy:

I asked him what he was so happy about. He just continued to smile.

Smile:

I can't say that I didn't enjoy it. His smile was beautiful.

Beautiful:

That was the next word out of his mouth.

Mouth:

Mine flew open. I asked him if he was alright and he laughed.

Laughed:

I wask shocked. He laughed. He said _Of course, TenTen, I have something I need to say._

Say:

I looked at him. I asked what it was. He turned back to the sky.

Sky:

It made his face look very pale. He opened his mouth and my heart skipped a beat.

Beat:

He looked very serious but very happy. It made my heart pound with excitement.

Excitement:

_I love you, TenTen_. My body jumped.

Jumped:

I couldn't move. He continued. _I'm sorry, I just had to tell you._

You:

Those words echoed in my mind over and over. I stopped breathing.

Breathing:

I held my breath. So did he. It was Silent.

Silent:

He was obviously waiting for my reply. But I couldn't give him one.

One:

He stood up. He whispered. _I'm Sorry. _He walked away.

Away:

I ran to my house. I never wanted to see tomorrow.

Tomorrow:

I walked out to the training yard. As usual, he was there.

There:

I walked over to him and began to speak.

Speak:

_Neji, can we talk? _I asked, very nervous.

Nervous:

He looked into my eyes, _fine._

Fine:

_Neji, I love you too._

Too:

His eyes widened. His breathing sped up. I heard him whisper to himself, _No way._

Way:

_Yeah, I'm sorry, I kinda froze up yesterday._

Yesterday:

He smiled again. I smiled back, It was a great moment.

Moment:

We saw Lee run over and we instantly began to fight.

Fight:

We trained for the rest of the day and well into the night. Neither Gai-sensei nor Lee knew about Us.

Us:

We managed to keep it a secret for a long time. About 3 years.

Years:

When Neji and I turned 17, we told everyone that we were together.

Together:

They were all shocked by the sudden announcement.

Announcement:

Two years later another shock came. He Proposed.

Proposed:

I cried. I don't usually cry.

Cry:

I cried at the wedding too. He laughed at my crazy emotions.

Emotions:

Another three months passed, then neji asked me a huge question with one word.

Word:

_Children??_

Children:

Sure, I had thought about it before, but when he asked, I thought that it could come true.

True:

It did. Two months later I was pregant with our first child, or so we thought.

Thought:

It was actually our first Two baby boys.

Boys:

Named Hatsuharu and Hirohito. Then two years later...

Later:

A baby girl named Hanajima. They were all beautiful.

Beautiful:

The boys looked exactly like Neji, and Hanajima looked like a Hyuuga version of me.

Me:

I was so happy. My life was perfect.

Perfect:

The kids grew up and had kids of their own. They were all successful ninja.

Ninja:

Neji remained a Ninja after I quit to take care of our family.

Family:

In just one hour it was all over.

Over:

He was in the hospital, dieing.

Dieing:

I cried again. He held my hand and on his deathbed he said his final sentence.

Sentence:

_I will be with you forever._

Forever:

I will be with him too...

**OMG. That was awful... oh well. R&R. Flames welcome**


End file.
